Father Dark
by Kriber
Summary: When Ash and his Pokemon are sucked into this weird portal with wings, he didn't expect to meet his father and help out a young boy in his Phantom Thief ways. Gaining powers and abilities Ash never thought were possible, the young Pokemon trainer must stay a year to go back home. But, will Ash and his Pokemon ever see the Sinnoh region, and home, again?


**Me: hey guys! I'm back with another Fanfic. I've been thinking of this 'fic for a while now and I'm super excited to write it now. I love Pokemon, and after watching D N Angel, I was thinking, '**_**why not combine the two?' **_**So I began thinking. I never liked the fact that Ash never knew his father, so I solved that problem.**

**Ash and Dark: *GLARE***

**Me: well, only on my account. I don't own D N Angel or Pokemon. If I did, Ash would have Serena as a girlfriend and he would have a living dad, and Daisuke would have his own wings and Riku and Risa would also have familiars/wings.**

**Daisuke: I already have my own wings.**

**Me: whatever let's roll the film now**

**Key: **

"human speech"** "Pokespeech" **'thoughts' **'pokemon thoughts'**

Prologue

14-year-old Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock slept peacefully in their beds at the Pokemon Center. It was about 4:00 a.m. For no apparent reason, Ash woke up. Pikachu followed. "Pika?" he asked groggily. "Mornin' buddy," Ash smiled. "Pika? Pikachu, pikapika chu! (**Mornin' ? It's 4 o'clock, hardly ever counted as morning!**)" Pikachu yelled quietly as to not wake up Dawn, Piplup, and Brock. "Yea, I know, it's not even morning," Ash replied. "Come to think of it, why did I wake up?" "Chu (**Dunno**)." Suddenly, Ash glowed. Behind him opened up a large swirling black and white hole with wings, giving out a small hum. As if in a trance, Ash stepped towards it. "Pikapi! (**What are you doing!**)" Pikachu called softly. Ash seemed to have not heard his little yellow friend. Instead, he stepped closer to the hole. Soon, the hole engulfed him completely. '_**NOOOOO! **_' Pikachu thought-yelled and leaped into the portal a split second before it closed.

Ash slowly opened his eyes. He found himself floating in darkness. Then he noticed Pikachu floating next to him. "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. The yellow mouse stirred, then opened his eyes. "Chu? **(Ash?**)" "Hey buddy," Ash smiled at him. "Pika? **(Where?)**…" "Welcome you two," a high but definitely masculine voice sounded behind them. Ash and Pikachu turned to see a man in his mid-20's. He had long, unruly purple hair with two strands much longer than the rest, magenta eyes, a smirk on his face, a black short-sleeved turtleneck with a white zipper, and black jean-like pants, and sat on a chair that floated in mid-air. He also had a pair of large, black feathered wings on his back. "W-who are you?" Ash stammered stupidly. The man had an amused look on his face as he said, "I am known as Dark Mousy, Phantom Thief Dark, or, only for you," the man known as Dark paused for a dramatic effect, "Dad."

The look on Ash's face was pure shock. Dark closed his eyes, expecting a "Dad I finally found you" or "dad where were you" or a simple "dad!," but instead he got an electric charge. "WHERE WERE YOU ALL MY LIFE!" an angry voice shouted. "PIKAPIKA, PIKACHUUUU! (**YEA DARK, WHERE WERE YOU!)**" More electricity came to Dark. This time, he flew up – err, upwards, there was no sense of direction here - and avoided the Thunderbolt, surprising Ash, who thought those wings were fake. 'Then again, maybe there is no gravity here,' Ash thought absently.

"Look, Ash," Dark explained, landing (on … air?). "I know you're mad at me gone for so long; I have a good reason for this." "Pikapi (**You better have**)," Pikachu growled. "Whoa, easy buddy," Ash said. "Ok, now let me explain.

"There is a portal that opens up once a year to go to another dimension. This is simply the midway area. We usually call the portal the 'Wings' and the midway area the 'resting place.' You are about to enter my dimension, where your first quest-"

"Quest?" Ash interrupted. Dark playfully glared at the raven-haired teen, "Task, quest, mission, WHATEVER! Just let me continue.

"Your first task – happy? – is to find a boy named Daisuke. He has thick, spiky red hair and playful red eyes. He is sometimes found with a long-eared rabbit with also red eyes and an unnaturally – for rabbits – long tail." "What's a rabbit?"Ash asked. Dark sweatdropped. "Umm… you'll see him. He's really cute and white. That's all you need to know." With a satisfied nod from the trainer and his Pokemon, Dark continued.

"Well, you gotta go to his house, but don't make it so it'll be suspicious. Don't tell him about our father-son relationship; hell find out. Now, let's get on with your powers and such." With this, Ash's eyes lit up, but still, he asked, "If you're from this dimension of yours, how did you become my dad?" "Ah, it was all like this…"

Dark's Flashback!

_Dark awoke to a girl's voice calling him 'sir.' "R-Rika?" he mumbled weakly. "No, it's Delia," the voice said. "Are you alright?" Dark heard concern in her voice. Deciding to see who it was, Dark slowly opened his eyes to look into deep brown ones. The girl smiled and said "good, you're awake!" in a relieved tone. Dark saw that her hair was brown, fluffy, and pulled into a ponytail. She had on a white tank top and grey jeans. She tilted her head and asked "Who are you?" "Dark," he said his name. "You?" "Delia!" she replied cheerfully. _

"_Where did you come from? I saw you fall from the sky, and wanted to help." "Well, actually, where are we now? 'Cause I can't tell you where I came from without knowing where I am first." Delia smiled good-heartedly and answered him, "Pallet Town, in the Kanto region." "The what-now?" "Kanto!" "What continent is that in?" "What's a continent?" Then Dark realized something: he was in another dimension. "Nothing important," he answered Delia. "Here, I'll take you to my place!" The girl said. "Thank you," Dark said politely. Then he noticed she looked about 25. "Hey Delia?" "Yes Dark?" "Are you single?" "Yes, why?" "Oh nothing," Dark finished. On the outside, he was smiling gently. On the inside, however, there was a party going on, with Dark screaming 'YEEEEESSSSS!'_

_Being with Delia, he had a chance to study about portals. Finding out about the Wings, he realized he could be here for a year – until the portal opened up again - and only a few hours would pass back in his world. Now, he could be with Delia for such a long time! Dark hadn't felt this eager in soooooo long! _

_Over time, Dark and Delia traveled together, worked together, and finally got married. 9 months passed, full of supporting a woman through labor. Finally, a baby boy was born._

"_What shall we name him?" asked Delia. She still had the last name of Ketchum, for she knew that Dark would be going to his own world soon. "Let's name him…" Dark paused in thought. "Ash. Ash Ketchum," the Phantom Thief decided. "Why, Dark?" Delia asked said husband. "It might remind us of our love – the love charred to ashes due to our different worlds," he answered. "Ok Darky." Delia leaned in and they kissed passionately. A large swirling black and white portal with white wings appeared behind him. Dark smiled and walked in, leaving a crying baby Ash and weeping Delia behind forever._

FLASHBACK OVER

After the flashback was complete, Ash's mouth was slightly open in shock and sadness. He fell to his knees – where was that darned ground though – and started crying. Dark, showing rare sadness, walked up to him and crouched down to his level. Ash threw his arms around his father's neck and sobbed into his shirt. Dark patted the boy on his back to help calm him. "Shh, shh. It's alright Ash. When you calm down, we can work on those abilities of yours." Ash nodded weakly and let the tears flow.

**Risa: That was… *sniffs* so sad!**

**Me: Well at least I got the word goal of 1,300+! **

**Ash: why aren't you crying?! THAT WAS MY DAD LEAVING ME AND MY MOM FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Me: Ok I have to say this= I make up the storyline off the top of my head, so I probably **_**will **_**cry when I reread it.**

**Mew: Ok! The chappie is over, so let's cut the film for now.**

**Everyone: *nods***

**Camera: beeop bouup buup *everything goes black***


End file.
